criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Respect Not Earned
"Respect Not Earned" is a case appearing in the Criminal Case series, Justice Department. It is the third case of Memorial Bay and the fifteenth case in the overall series. Plot After the conclusion of the previous case, Jessica Frazier warned the police not to look into her great-grandfather's history as there was nothing hidden there. Suspicious over the stolen gold found by the late Adela Wingate, the police ignored Jessica's warnings and proceeded to investigate. The police decided to head over to the Memorial Plaza to interrogate Donald Sellers regarding Virgil Frazier's secret past. But when they arrived, there was a state of panic when they found young woman Charlene Addison dead with a bullet wound on her forehead. After the autopsy was finished, Dr. Graham Fraser came up with a shocking conclusion — the bullet did not kill Charlene, she was already dead when she was shot. It was revealed that she was killed with a lethal dose of arsenic. Through the type of arsenic, Dr. Fraser also added that the killer used ant-killers. In the conclusion of the investigation, antique shop owner Ben Watanabe was revealed as Charlene's killer. After half-heartedly denying his involvement, Ben admitted that she killed Charlene by accident. Ben intended to kill Donald Sellers as he was planning to manipulate the truth behind Virgil Frazier. Charlene came by the plaza's eatery, where she ate a donut laced with arsenic from Donald's box. In the end, Judge Chandler sentenced Ben to 20 years imprisonment. In the additional investigation, the police speaks to Ben in prison regarding Virgil Frazier's past. Ben stated that his great-grandfather, Miyamoto Watanabe, had been rescued by Virgil during the war and that he kept a journal. The police finds the journal in the antique store, they find out that Miyamoto was rescued by Virgil when he followed him sneaking into the enemy barracks. The police talks to historian Darryl Wade regarding the journal's information and the war records. Darryl informed them that there were reinforcements shipped that night and the platoon's 6th squadron was supposed to collect it, and Virgil was in that squadron. Giles Sellers was spoken to and he stated that Virgil went out to collect the reinforcements, only that he collected them in the morning before conflict. In the middle of reviewing the case, Chief Watkins finds out that Darryl Wade was holding a conference regarding his new book about the Acropolis Civil War, they attend the conference to collect more information. Summary Victim * Charlene Addison '''(Found shot in the head) Murder Weapon * '''Arsenic Killer * Ben Watanabe Suspects * Ned Addison – Victim's brother * Donald Sellers – War Re-Enactment director * Carrie Moore – Victim's workmate * Ben Watanabe – Antique shop owner * Henrietta Jacobs – Victim's aunt Quasi-Suspects * Darryl Wade - Historian * Giles Sellers - War veteran Killer's Profile * The killer uses ant-killers * The killer drinks pineapple juice * The killer is an ammunition collector * The killer is male * The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes TBA Steps TBA Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Memorial Bay Category:Candidates for deletion